


Snuggle

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Have I mentioned how much I love doing this?”





	Snuggle

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Arrowverse, any m/m or f/f or ot3, cozy. Fills had to be 100 words.

Nyssa wrapped her arms tighter around Sara and gave a content sigh as they lay close together. It had been chilly out and after their date, they had come back to Sara's and almost immediately snuggled under the covers.

“Have I mentioned how much I love doing this?” Sara whispered, brushing her fingers through Nyssa’s hair.

“Doing what?”

“Snuggling in a warm, cozy bed with my beautiful girlfriend.”

Nysaa laughed softly, pressing a soft kiss to Sara’s lips. “I love it too, and I love you.”

Sara smiled, returning the kiss and pulling Nyssa closer. “I love you too, Nyssa.”


End file.
